


白鸟

by TZzz



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TZzz/pseuds/TZzz
Summary: 感谢阅读
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi





	白鸟

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读

“最近岛上来了好多人啊。”男孩坐在悬崖边吹风，“我们学校就来了个新老师。”他回过头来问道：“先生您是做什么的？”  
“我是个画家。”  
他握着画笔的手很稳。海风吹乱了他的头发，吹过开叉的笔尖，吹落了几块干枯的颜料。男孩站在他身边看着他空白的画布有些好奇地问：“您要画什么呀？”  
“我要画一个人。”画家用手指在画布上比划了个人形，“你看，我要画这样一个人。”  
男孩笑了起来，像一只快乐的小鸟：“这是个什么样的人？像我这样吗？”他在悬崖上跑起来了，浆洗得惨白的衬衫鼓了风，像一片白色的羽翼。  
画家怔怔地看着他：“是……你很像他。”他把笔搁在架子上，慢慢地揉了揉眼睛。接着，他让男孩在自己身边坐下，他说：“听我讲个故事吧。”

一 跳舞的男孩  
我用身上的最后一枚硬币买了船票。我记得那天天气不好，阴云团聚在头顶，像一只兜满水的布包。我背着画板在甲板上吹风，海风很腥，我一低头便看到浑浊的水面上浮着绿藻。  
船靠岸时发出了尖锐的汽笛声，栈桥被海浪推高又拉低，行于其上的人们左摇右晃，活似一群排队过河的鸭子。我被安排在学校的教师宿舍里，低矮的一间平房，绷着钢丝的单人床靠在墙边，床头结了层厚厚的蛛网。凉风呜呜叫着从窗缝里窜进来，像是鬼哭，无端惹人心惊。  
那天晚上岛民们邀请我参加他们的篝火晚会，但我午觉睡过了头，睁眼时天已全黑了。我急匆匆地顺着山路往上赶，踩了满脚泥巴和枯叶。被火光映得坨红的天空笼罩着海岛，浪潮般的欢呼在不远处掀起又落下。当我拨开挡在眼前的最后一根树枝，我看到了那个在篝火边跳舞的青年。  
他穿了件洗得变形的白衬衫，光着脚站在地上，宽松的裤脚卷到了膝上，露出细瘦的的小腿和脚腕。人们围坐一圈为他鼓掌喝彩，轻快的鼓点震动火光。我看到他踮起脚来，向两侧展开手臂，像一只立于枝头的鹰。接着他转了个圈，脚尖踩着节拍踏出一个泥坑，衣摆轻轻飞起，又成了一只振动双翅的蝶。他的舞姿不算优雅，却带着天然的热情与美丽。火星追逐着他的衣角，发梢甩出来的汗水被篝火蒸干。而当他突然转头向我，我看到火在他眼里燃烧，我竟被烫得自惭形秽了起来。  
他跑过来牵我的手。我被他眼里的神采迷了眼，大脑吱嘎一顿，还未来得及作出反应便被拽到了人群中央。他用眼神示意我跟上，但我哪会跳舞，只能学着他的样子摆起了姿势。人们发出善意的笑声，口哨声与掌声交替响起。他的手汗津津的，握得我也烫了起来，我察觉到自己在流汗，狼狈地避开了眼。他该是被我逗笑了，我听见他快活地哼着不成调的曲子。我们跳了两圈，跳得大汗淋漓，然后他牵着我绕过火堆跑到悬崖边上。碎石子被他刹不住车的脚步铲得翻滚下去，我骇得一激灵，赶忙拽住他的手臂。  
他大笑起来，笑声被海风抛得老高，他说他不会掉下去的，叫我不要怕。但他那样单薄，像一柄薄薄的刀刃。我既害怕风一大便会将他卷走，又不知为何坚信他的脚与这块土地紧密相连，区区一阵海风绝不会令他动摇。  
于是我坐在他身边，学着他的样子把腿伸出去。他问我海那边是什么样子，又问我为什么来这里。我告诉他我是个失败者，我在外面一事无成，所以逃到这里来。他又问我什么时候离开。我说怎么我刚来你便问我什么时候走。他笑了笑说他看得出来我不会一直留在这里。   
他的脸颊鼓鼓的，仍攒着少年气。笑起来的时候眼睛眯成一线，像个讨人喜欢的瓷娃娃。  
我不知该如何回话，便问他多大了。他说老师，你讲话怎么老气横秋的，我知道你二十二了，我比你还大一岁。然后他又问我，老师，二十多岁还能上学吗？他的声音忽然矮了，上学似乎是某种禁忌的字眼，连提起都必须小心又谨慎。  
我说当然可以，你想上学吗。风穿过他的发丝，勾来一丝皂角的香味。他不回话，我便看着海天交际的那一线怔怔地发起了呆。  
墨汁一般的黑从海里晕上了天空，这一匹绣着柔软云纹的缎子吸了墨，逐渐变得沉重起来。  
要下雨了。  
我站起来准备离开，却被他扯住了裤脚。他仰着脸看着我笑，说要给我跳个舞。  
我看着愈发不好的天色有些犹豫，但他热切的眼神令我无法说出拒绝的话来。于是我停下了脚步，说好。  
人群已经散了。篝火被黑云压得失了底气，缩成弱小的一团，蜷在柴堆里。  
他踩着节奏跳了起来。风那样大，扯开了他的衬衫，那片单薄的胸膛被从天而降的雨打湿。我把蒙上水汽的眼镜收到怀里，眯起眼尽力追上他的身影。雨点由疏转密，急如针戳刀刺，我浑身都湿透了，内裤吸饱了冰凉的雨水，沉甸甸地坠在裤裆里。鞋里也灌了水，像踩了两条船。我把湿鞋脱下来拎在手上，劣质皮革泡了水散发出一股奇异的膻味儿。闪电劈开幽深的海面，悬崖上一瞬间亮如白昼。我看到他在倾盆大雨中向天空敞开怀抱，他的胸膛是白的，脸颊和指尖是红的，膝盖与手肘粉里掺着青色。他像一只在浪尖上展开双翼的白鸟。  
我眼眶酸涩，不知是因为雨水还是突如其来的泪水。  
我在雨里冲他大喊，问他愿不愿意做我的模特，让我给他画一张像。我请他告诉我他的名字。而他冲着我快活地笑了起来，舔了舔唇边的雨水，嘲笑我连他叫什么都不知道还想给他作画。  
他拉住我的手带着我往山下跑去，迎面而来的迷障一般的树丛将他的话缴得稀碎。我大喊，你说什么？  
他笑我耳背，告诉我他叫权顺荣。  
  
学校开课后他常来旁听，我不再提作画的事，他也没有再问我海那边的学校是什么模样。我们维持了一种奇异的友谊，表面上亲近有加，却不流露半分真心，见面交谈只说些无关痛痒的闲话。  
我记得那是一个难得的一个晴天，我正在讲台上教三五个孩子念英文单词，一道斜斜的黑影悄悄从后门探了进来。我瞧着那影子在地上磨叽了片刻，突然往里一戳——门边伸进来个鬼鬼祟祟的脑袋。  
我忍着笑继续念单词，余光却频频向后送去，关注着他的一举一动。我知道他溜进教室时撞到了门，坐下时又险些推翻桌子，也知道课桌对他而言有些矮了，他的两条腿只能委委屈屈地拧在桌子底下。  
这天日头真是好极，照得门外的土地一片金黄，朽烂的木桌也被晒暖了，卯着劲要从老骨头缝里再长出几个新芽来。他佝偻着背缩紧肩膀，手指按在桌面上描描画画，四方形的一张小桌盛不下他的两条胳膊，显得有些捉襟见肘。阳光顺着桌脚攀上他拱起的肩背，他晒得舒坦了，转了转脖子，脸枕着手伏在了桌上。  
时间一下子变得很慢，我不敢放肆呼吸，恐怕惊扰他的美梦。  
我在草稿本上用炭笔勾出了他的身形，描出了他起伏的肩胛和抓着头发的手指。我试图看清他每一根发丝的模样，记下他呼吸时肩膀的细微动作。半截炭笔被用得只剩一个钝圆的头，我看得眼睛也酸了，指甲缝里全是黑色的污垢。  
学生们交完作业便散了学，几张裁得歪斜的纸片叠在讲桌上，我把它们收拢了夹进书里，走过去敲了敲他的桌子。  
他猛地抬起头来，膝盖撞在桌底，空地一声闷响。  
嘿，他瞪了我一眼。额头中央圆溜溜的一个红印，像偷抹了妈妈的胭脂。我在他隔壁桌坐下，冲他摊开手，请他交课堂作业。他还未醒神，眯着眼撅着嘴，像耍赖又像在撒娇。他看上去这样幼稚，我疑心他自称大我一岁只是唬人的鬼话，心里更加不情愿将他当做哥哥。  
他醒了没两秒又靠在后排桌上打起了盹，听见我叫他名字便哼哼两声充当应答。我见喊不动他，将书摊在桌上读了起来。  
门外树影婆娑，偶有几只土狗打着架滚到门口，甩头跺足撇下从别家顺来的泥灰，面对面吠几声再逃到另一户人家的后院里。住在学校靠海那一面围墙墙根下的那只老猫前几日溜进隔壁家厨房偷食，叫炉火燎卷了胡子，本就苦大仇深的一张毛脸更显郁色，从教室门口路过时鄙夷地看了我一眼，很有几分校长视察的威严。  
时间走得很慢很慢，空气不似夜间轻薄，如挂在碗口的蛋清一般缓缓流动着。  
我抬起头来时他应该已经看了我好一会儿，脸上探究的神色还未收拾干净。我刚认识他时便觉得他难以读懂，此后的时日里这样的感觉始终伴随着我。他的伪装很容易看透，却让人不忍心戳穿。我总记着他问我上学的事，我想告诉他上学有多么重要，想鼓励他想做什么就去做，可有时我又觉得一个像我这样的懦夫有什么资格鼓励他呢，我成为勇气的对立面已经很久，久到这个词语该如何拼写我也快要忘记。  
此刻被我发现偷看他也不臊，索性大大方方地瞧了过来，问我在看什么书。我告诉他是《伪装成独白的爱情》。他念了念书名，突然问我爱情为什么要伪装成独白。  
当时我被问住了，但现在我可以告诉他答案：因为独白能使人看上去更有尊严一些。可惜如今没人再问我这些了。  
  
二 岛  
从港口出来绕过一道矮墙便能看见向上延伸的台阶，沿着台阶走上一会儿，镇子便出现在眼前了。砖石地面上了年纪，石板底下被虫蚁蛀空的泥洞里长着几根嫩草，没轻没重的孩子们奔来踏去，让它们折了腰，耷拉了脑袋。两排红砖矮房不大规整地排列在道路两侧。学校位于镇子最高处，与一座小小的教堂在那远离热闹的地方做了邻居。正午时分，街上家家门内飘出菜香，主妇们隔着门窗大声谈笑，一盘盘滚热的新菜从这一户的窗台传进那一户。  
学校放春假后我便搬到镇上住了，他有时会来找我借书，或是让我读书给他听。他是个聪明的学生，勤思善问，常让我这个不专业教师哑口无言。  
我们会在晚饭后一起去海滩散步。海上的月亮总是很远，只有银币大小的一弧。夜风卷起些散沙吹到人身上，像是有人隔着一层薄纱抚摸我的臂膀。他软软的发丝被风吹得蓬开了，我落后他半步，把脚印印在他的脚印旁边。  
他走路时微微垫脚，有力却不夸张的跟腱绷直又放松。我的目光流连在他光裸的小腿上。我看得太入神，没注意到他改变了方向，直到脚下紧实的沙子突然向下陷去，海水溅跃着涌上脚面才发现不对。而他站在齐膝深的水里正看着我笑。  
他说他以为我是来写生的，可是从没见我背画板出过门。我便告诉他我曾经是个画家，但现在不是了。于是他问我为什么。  
澎湃的暗潮在水面下汹涌，苍白的月光照不透黑色的海水。远处的航船呜呜嗡鸣，灯塔将温暖的灯光投到水上，吸引了一群游鱼。  
这是我羞于见人的隐痛，尽管我对他的信任毫无根据，我还是决定告诉他，于是我说，因为我看不到颜色了。是的，请你不要吃惊，直到现在我的这个毛病还是没有痊愈。也许不该说看不到颜色，我的世界仍是彩色的，可无论我如何努力都看不到自己的画笔蘸上的是什么颜色。他的反应和你很像，却又和你一点也不一样。当时他看上去有些吃惊，也有些疑惑。我以为他是在疑惑我为什么看不到颜色。却没想到他问我，所以呢？  
他不明白为什么看不到颜色就不能画画了。  
我无法回答他的问题。我无法回答他的许多问题，这个发现令我有些羞愧，又有些恼火。我大声地说，因为没有颜色就作不成画。  
他的眼神很清澈，清楚地倒影出了我红着脸握着拳的窘态。我做足了心理准备才将那句话说出口，而他的反应却像在暗示我小题大做。那一刻我窘迫得几乎落泪，我的委屈从未告诉过别人，而他作为我信赖的人却不理解我的痛苦。  
海水打湿了我的裤脚，细沙黏在鞋面上，像一层褪色的铜屑。  
他走了过来，随波逐流的月光被他踩碎。他用手捧住我的脸让我抬起头来看他——原来我已羞愧得低下头去了，我竟没有发现。他的手心很热，有些潮，让我想起了那一夜他拉着我在雨中奔跑。我在树林间忘却了自我的存在，只有被他握于掌心的那只手是温暖的，只有打在身上的雨点是真实的。所有的痛苦都烟消云散，我分不清那是死亡的快感还是重生的愉悦。  
他说我的眼睛很亮，是一双热爱所见的一切的眼睛。他说我的手很美，是一双能创造出美妙图画的手。他说我应该继续画画。  
他说这话时前所未有的真挚，但我被羞愧和气愤冲昏了头，甩开他的手独自离开了。  
  
我的住所在一栋老楼内。四层高的小楼年久失修，外墙早已剥落了，回字形的楼梯从门厅绕上天台。我住在三层，不上不下的位置，恰好被前面的楼房挡住了阳光，因此屋内常萦绕着一股阴湿的霉味儿。画板被我从远方背来，背到学校，然后又从学校里背到镇上，但我一次也没有将它拿出来过，只有草稿纸和一包炭笔经常带在身上，描画些简单的图案聊以消遣。那天夜里不欢而散后我有好多天不曾见到他。那几日我常在梦里见到一只白色的鸟，这个意象让我摸不着头脑。  
他没再来找我，而我出于维护自己可笑的自尊心也没有去找他，经过了赌气一般的几日后，我逐渐觉得乏味了。  
他说的是对的，我也知道曾有眼盲的雕塑师用手指感受泥土的形状塑造出了伟大的作品，我只是不敢相信自己也能做到那样。但不论如何我必须为自己那一日的无理向他道歉，我不该将自卑转变成的怒火发泄在他的身上。  
于是我穿上外套准备出门。  
我的邻居是一位爱笑的女士，经营着一间雅致的花店，她叫瓦妮莎。我在门口遇到了她的小女儿，她告诉我她的母亲正在店里，于是我便牵着她去了。瓦妮莎一看到女儿便放下手里正在修剪的花枝跑了过来，她把小女孩抱进怀里亲了亲，问我想要点什么。我告诉她我要买一束给人赔礼道歉的花。她咯咯笑着，一脸神秘地眨了眨眼，问我喜欢上了谁家的姑娘。我赶忙否认，她却逮住我不放，追问了一会儿见我死咬着不松口才翻了个白眼以示放弃。她指责道画画的都这样，看谁都像是很喜欢的样子，其实从没把人放进心里去。我冤枉极了，便坦言是送给他的。谁知她的神情更显奇妙了起来，问我是不是和他走得很近。  
她异样的神情无法遮掩。我不该在背后打听别人的秘密，可旺盛的好奇心背叛了我的理智。我央求她说给我听听，她便把女孩赶到柜台后去玩耍，拉着我坐在了店门口的长椅上。  
她告诉我他母亲是镇上有名的裁缝，最是温婉美丽的一位女子。他的父亲曾是镇上的教书先生，相貌堂堂，平日里待人温和有礼。他们结婚时尚年轻，几年后才共同孕育了一个孩子。而与此同时裁缝终于攒够了一笔钱，送先生去外面念书深造。可那男人走后便再没回来。  
裁缝在码头等了一日又一日，最终只等来了熟人捎来的消息，说男人在外面改了名字，重新娶了妻，而那女子已怀胎月余。原来昔日的浓情蜜意与依依不舍只是她一腔情愿的自作多情，裁缝在那之后便发了疯，不许孩子上学，不许孩子读书，但凡提起“父亲”或“上学”这样的话题便要发作一通。时日久了，那孩子便不再提上学的事，也只当从未有过父亲。可她们这些做邻居的都看在眼里，那孩子出落得他父亲一个模样的聪明，虽然觉得可惜，她们也不敢冒着被他母亲发现的风险偷偷教他念书。孩子长大后时不时地会去镇上的学堂里旁听，或者跑到教堂里去找老牧师借几本画册来读。日子就这样一天天的过去了。  
她又说我和那个男人一样有一双多情的眼睛。  
“你的眼睛很美，而你的眼神就好像你深爱着每个人。”她是这样说的，“但这是会让人伤心的眼神。”  
可我照过镜子，镜中青年的眼神了无生气、令人索然无味。  
她告诉我那是个好孩子。我说我知道，我很喜欢他。她请我帮帮他。我向她保证我会的，如果他愿意的话，我还可以托人介绍他去上大学。  
可他从不说，像蚌壳一样守着他的秘密。  
我带着包好的花去找他，裁缝店就在离这里不远的地方。可一想起瓦妮莎告诉我的他母亲的故事，我便担心自己会让她不喜，在门口站了许久也不敢敲门。  
夕阳的余晖落在郁金香的花瓣上，像浇了一勺黏稠的蜜，馥郁的香气慢慢充塞了鼻腔，我被熏得头晕，没注意到停在身后的人影。  
我被他吓了一跳，狼狈地退了一步，险些栽到地上。他笑得脸都皱了，边笑边问我来找他做什么。  
我把花捧到他面前。我的脸肯定红了，眼眶被羞臊与内疚烧得发酸。他沉默片刻，将花接了过去，然后拍了拍我的肩膀告诉我他没生气。他讲话时左顾右盼，看上去有些不好意思。他说从没有人给他送过花。接着他又向我道谢，并且提出愿意给我当模特，请我为他画一幅肖像。  
我告诉他当模特很累，坐一整天都不能动，他愿意陪我出门写生就已经很好，我可以把书借给他看，这样他就不会无聊了。  
他看着我笑，我也看着他笑，郁金香点着头应和风声，嘲笑我们是两个傻而不自知的傻瓜。

三 海  
春风吹绿树梢，夏阳晒蔫嫩草，秋日的天很高很远，稀如棉丝的游云被风追赶着飘向远方。大海在冬季患上了严重的哮喘，起伏的胸膛里翻起层层叠叠的褶皱。被海水侵蚀空洞的礁石在风中呜呜啜泣，有海鸟单足立于其上，飞溅的水滴将它灰白的羽毛润出锋利的尖。  
在岛上停留的不到一年时间里，我无数次登上那片悬崖。我背着画板和笔刷，他抱着书和颜料。我画画时他便躺在草地上看书，或者坐在悬崖边看海浪前赴后继地摔碎在浅滩上。他的眼神总是专注的，不管是看着我还是看着别的什么的时候。这样的眼神有时会显得不近人情，有时又会变得多情而柔软。我想瓦妮莎说得不对，这才是一双热爱所见的一切的眼睛，这才是一双会让人伤心的眼睛。  
他念书念得很好，我常为他精彩的想法惊叹。而与他的进步截然相反的是，我画了许多张底稿，却没有一次将画作完成。  
他问我为什么不画下去。我只能说我也不知道。我不知道该怎么画下去，似乎怎么画都不对。  
某日我夜半惊醒，冷汗涔涔，便披衣而起，独自去了悬崖。夜里的山像一座巨大的坟包，幽深的森林静谧无声，偶有几点萤火没入草丛。夜枭在枝上睁开眼，冷冷地注视着闯入此地的外来人。  
我知道自己已习惯了观察他，却有意回避了自己对他逐渐变质的向往和冲动。我注意到他的头发渐渐长了，脸颊稍瘦削了些。我知道他脚上什么时候多了一个小小的伤口，那是在海滩上被碎贝壳割出的口子。我知道他犯困的时候喜欢嘟起嘴来，我总怕他不小心掉下悬崖去，便偷偷把他抱到草地上。他紧张时习惯抠嘴唇，无聊时会盘着腿揪草芯玩儿。他有些怕虫子，连蝴蝶都能吓得他一蹦三尺高。扭曲的梦境将我隐秘的心事赤裸裸地暴露在眼前，我怔住了。  
我记起了我们初见的模样，他在篝火边跳舞，白色的衬衫被风吹开，像一双白色的羽翼。我记得那场突如其来的大雨，也记得他拉着我奔跑时，我闻到的被雨水激起的泥土的清香。我的草稿本上记满了他的种种。我愿意为他画一幅画，可又不敢轻易动笔，生怕亵渎了他的神气。  
我突然想起他在海滩上看着我的专注眼神。  
隐于云后的弯月接纳了我的心事，温和地注视着我在悬崖上奔跑、跳跃，发疯似的嚎叫。梦中那只白色的鸟穿破迷障将我啄醒，想见他的心前所未有地强烈。  
而当我回过头去时，我看到他拨开树枝出现在我眼前。  
他脚上沾满了泥，接触到我的视线后羞涩地向后缩了缩。他告诉我他做了一个梦，我在梦里变成海鸟，从悬崖上飞走了。他觉得自己必须来看看，所以赤着脚跑来了。  
我告诉他我也做了一个梦，我梦到有一只白色的鸟在悬崖上等我，所以我一醒来就跑了过来。  
我们之间隔了三丈远，但这短短的距离却仿佛一道鸿沟，将我们分隔两侧。我们谁也没有踏出一步，只是隔着三丈远注视着对方。  
他跑得脸红，不住地喘气，眼睛被磨砂的月光打磨得闪闪发亮。我紧张得难以呼吸，心脏被一只无形的手按扁搓圆，全身的血都似乎涌到了脸上。  
海浪的噪声逐渐平息，缄默的夜晚凝视着缄默的我们。

但这就是那一夜的全部故事了，我们最终也没有走出那一步。我怎么能走出这一步呢？如果一开始就什么也不说，我们慢慢的就会把这事忘记了。如果说出口了……没有必要呀，我们都知道不会有结果的。我怎么能害他呢？  
哈哈，让我算算……十年了吧，从我离开的那天算起。  
你说得对，我的确没有走出来。  
  
那之后学校便开学了，我没再去画画，只托瓦妮莎帮我把剩下几本他还没看过的书送到他家去。  
教室的后门从没关上过，像一根脆弱的头发丝，吊着我毫无根据的期待。最后一排的桌子总是空的，我却还是频频将目光投过去。  
那年冬天我收到了一封家书，信中说我父亲突然病重，让我即日返程归家。我连夜写了一封推荐信，并上那段时日的教师工资一起留在了瓦妮莎家门口，请她替我转交给他。  
隔天清晨我匆忙收拾好行李便赶去了码头。  
那一日风很大，我从没见过那样大的风浪。我既担心渡船无法涉海而来，又隐隐期待着“不得不”在岛上滞留一日。但船还是按时来了，那巨大的黑色铁块安静地泊在码头边，像一只可怖的怪兽正伺机将我吞噬。我忍着心悸将纸票递给乘务员，拎着行李走到了甲板上。  
船体小幅度摇晃着，我盯着水面上白色的浮沫，胃里一阵翻腾。腥咸的海风与喉咙里泛起的苦味对冲，一夜未睡导致的晕眩刺戳我的眼眶，我趴在栏杆上一阵猛咳，将勒得我喘不过气来的衣领扯开了。  
汽笛鸣起时我仍晕着，船向前一冲，我立时跪到了地上。  
甲板上凸起的纹路撞痛了我的膝盖，灰黑色的污水沾在我的衣摆上。我抓住栏杆试图把自己拽起来，被汽笛声震痛的耳朵突然捕捉到了远方传来的呼唤：  
金珉奎！  
金珉奎！  
一个瘦瘦的人影在沙滩上奔跑，白衬衫鼓了风，像一只轻薄的风筝。  
金珉奎！  
他还在喊我。我扑到船尾，我想呼喊他的名字，但涌到喉间的话语化成了满口苦涩，我紧紧抓着栏杆，看到他慢慢在海边站住了。  
渡轮逐渐提速，原本相隔甚远的灯塔突然变得近在眼前。我舍不得收回视线，眼睛被海风吹得干涩胀痛，胸腔里似乎有一团火在燃烧，要将我的五脏六腑付之一炬，好抛下这副累赘的身躯，让我的灵魂再飘回那岛上去。  
金珉奎！  
他的声音迷失在了风里，模糊的人影也只剩下一个小小的白点。我的眼泪终于落了下来，淹没了眼前的世界。  


“我父亲没能熬过那个冬天。”他说，“我把所有事情都处理完后又回来了一次，但那时他已经不在这里了。瓦妮莎说他带着我留给他的书和信离开了。”他看了看天色，对男孩说：“太晚了，你回去吧。”  
男孩每天都到悬崖上来找他，叽叽喳喳地给他讲镇上的新鲜事。他暗恋的花店老板的女儿遗传了母亲的伶俐口舌，小小年纪便能说会道，是镇上的百灵鸟。学校里的新老师很有学问，据说在外面读了好几年书。小教堂马上要翻修，老神父终于能有一间书房了。诸如此类。  
悬崖上日升日落过了好几日，他终于将那副画画完了。画上穿着白衬衣的男孩在遥远的沙滩上奔跑，山的阴影落在他身上，他奋力跑着，像一只白色的海鸟追逐最高的浪尖。  
那天男孩来迟了，橙红的落日已半沉入海底。他正在打量画架上颜料未干的新画，一束扎着丝带的郁金香伸到了他鼻子底下。  
男孩笑眯眯地跳了出来：“先生，这是我们老师让我带给你的。”  
他呆呆地接过了花，馥郁的香气冲得他头晕。  
“老师还让我给您带句话。”  
海浪拍击崖壁的声音震耳欲聋，他的心跳乱了拍子，绯色的天空在眼前摇晃。  
“老师说，好久不见。”  
夕阳的余晖落在郁金香白色的花瓣上，像浇了一勺黏稠的蜜。


End file.
